What They Say
by bellabluesmoke
Summary: Dean remembers the only time Cas ever missed school because of what people said. He never wants Cas to feel that alone ever again. highschool!AU, Destiel


**Dean remembers the first and only time Cas missed school because of the things people said.**

* * *

Dean didn't know what happened and he didn't really care- all he knew was that Cas had run out of school during passing period and there were tears in the boy's blue eyes.

It didn't take long to find out what had happened. Cas' oldest brother, Lucifer, had made a scene during first period. Apparently Cas had approached Lucifer about Dean's younger brother, Sam. Lucifer never left Sam alone, and Cas, being the Winchesters' best friend, had taken it upon himself to talk to Lucifer. Lucifer didn't appreciate being made a fool of in front of others, so he took the opportunity to oust his youngest brother as gay.

Dean hated Lucifer.

Cas was not an emotional teenager; in fact, Dean had a hard time getting Cas to loosen up or get angry. It seemed that Lucifer had simply pushed him over the edge, though, and Cas had left school after the nasty taunts that followed him all throughout second period. Dean saw Cas leaving school during the passing period for study hall, before lunch, and decided at once something was wrong. So Dean jumped in the Impala and took off for the hill behind his house.

* * *

"Cas?"

Dean gazed down at the figure curled on the ground, listening to the small, broken noises coming from Cas. It hurt him to see his best friend hurt so much and he wanted to go right back to school and punch Lucifer's stupid face in. How could he do this to his younger brother? Older brothers were supposed to protect their younger brothers.

"I'm not his brother. At least, not to him," Cas said, with his uncanny ability to read Dean's mind. Dean watched as the younger boy straightened, blue eyes dark with tears. The sight was painful and just so _wrong_. Cas was not someone you just attacked like that. He wasn't someone you could hate- Cas was kind, he was perfect, he was beautiful.

"He's just an ass. He's an _ass_," Dean said, through gritted teeth, and Cas laughed brokenly, more tears falling. Dean yanked Cas close, squeezing his thin frame. "They're all assholes if they're gonna laugh with him, Cas. They don't even know."

"I'm _different_, Dean. They don't like me to begin with, and now-," Cas stopped, sobbing into Dean's shoulder, trying to muffle his crying. His pain. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cry. Cas was everything. He was amazing, and he didn't understand why anyone would be so vicious to such a great person. There wasn't anything Cas ever did for himself; he was always helping others, always doing what was best for everyone else.

"Cas. Listen to me," Dean said, moving him gently back so he could see the boy's blue eyes. "You are _perfect_. You are _fine_ just how you are, and if those assholes don't see that, they don't deserve you. _None _of them." Cas sniffed, his eyes widening, more tears falling. Dean wiped them away gently, holding Cas' face. "Okay?"

"Really?" Cas asked quietly, and his eyes were questioning, trusting. He didn't think he was good enough, didn't think it could be possible. Dean wanted to go back to school and yell at everyone for making Cas so unsure, so wary. So afraid.

"You are _perfect_," Dean repeated, and Cas squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, letting a small smile escape as he held Dean's hands. Dean felt like his heart would explode as he watched Cas lick his lips, ducking his head.

"I'm sorry. Thank you. I just- I didn't know, I was so afraid. I mean, is it really okay? I'm _gay_, Dean," Cas said, laughing, but his eyes betrayed his nervousness. _Oh, Cas. You're afraid I won't accept you?_ Dean smiled, pulling Cas closer, fingering his chin lightly.

"Really? So am I."

He waited for Cas' eyes to widen ever so slightly before leaning in, placing one perfect, sweet kiss on Cas' beautiful lips.

* * *

**Hi all. Hope you like the story :) This was just a random thought that popped up sometime around Valentine's Day, and I decided to keep it on hand in case I ever felt like publishing it. Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
